


The Night Is Always Young. Always.

by Grumpinni



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Mostly Human, Cuddles, Drinking, Episode: e055 The University of What It Is, Episode: e060 Water Failure, Fluff, Live Show: Condos, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Post-Episode 70b, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Stargazing, Though really they're just references to older episodes, Tourniquet Restaurant, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil have an entire weekend off to spend with each other, though Cecil is slightly worried for the people of Night Vale not having their usual voice to tell them the news, Carlos tries his best to keep that worry out of Cecil's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, okay second Night Vale fic and second multi-chapter fic I'm writing :0 !! So this all happens after episode 70b when Carlos is back home. I will be making references to older episodes, but nothing spoiler-worth since spoilers are rude!! Just quick references here and there.

    This was all Carlos’ idea.  It started out as a nice dinner, with some vegetarian wheat free lasagna and wine. Then Carlos decided since they had the weekend off for once, which still made Cecil a bit worried because, “Station Management isn’t going to be too happy with my absence. What if something happens this weekend and I’m not there to tell the public about it?” Which Carlos assured him that it was going to be fine, and nothing life threatening or major was going to happen.

    Cecil and Carlos were sitting on the couch and cuddling while watching some weird show that was supposed to be history but it was just a bunch of pictures of art with no context most of the time. Carlos didn’t understand but Cecil liked the show. He said it was in his top ten favourite shows list.  As they were sitting there, Carlos made comments that the art didn’t look the same as what he once thought, then Cecil informed him that there are very strict copyright laws and such, but that just confused Carlos even more. Since, that’s not how copyright works, but he wasn’t going to fight with Cecil on this.

    “Hey, Cecil. I want to show you something,” Carlos smiled and grabbed Cecil’s hand as he stood up. “I promise you’ll love it.” The scientist grinned widely and as soon as Cecil was up on his feet, Carlos was dragging him up stairs. Cecil had thought that they were going to bed and was honestly pretty excited since their sex life had been.. well.. non-existent for a few weeks. Though, that didn’t actually seem to be the case as they passed by the bedroom door. Instead, Carlos had went onto the balcony, and then to the roof. Cecil followed after him and smiled up at Carlos as he saw the scene before him.

Carlos had laid down a blanket and some pillows. Carlos had already made himself comfortable on the small makeshift ‘bed’ for them.

    “We’re not sleeping up here are we?” Cecil snorted as he cautiously moved over to Carlos. Carlos shook his head with a small laugh, “No, Cec. I wanted to just.. Look at the stars I suppose. I never found out how many stars are out there, you know. There are truly just too many stars out there.” Carlos hummed and pulled Cecil close to him once he was on the blankets. Carlos smiled as he looked up at the stars and Cecil and turned his head and nuzzled into Carlos’ neck.

    “Cecil?” Carlos asked softly and held Cecil, his hands running small mindless patterns across Cecil’s arms and shoulders. Cecil responded with a quiet hum and looked up at Carlos.

    “Have you ever wondered what life is like outside of Night Vale?” Carlos asked. He didn’t take his eyes off of the sky.

“Why would I need to? I have nothing to wonder about, Carlos.” Cecil responded like this was the most nonchalant thing he’s been asked, “All that matters is that you are here, with me. I do not have to go and wonder about things that do not matter to me, or will have an affect on my life in any significant way. All that I could ever wonder lives here, and is currently holding me, and asking me silly questions.” Cecil smiled and gave Carlos a quick kiss on his jaw. 

    “Yeah, I suppose that is a pretty silly question.” Carlos smiled, though, it was a slightly sad one. Carlos had missed his family, his friends. But he couldn’t ever go back. What if he lost his way back to Night Vale? What if he forgot about Cecil, and everyone else here. Forgot everything he’s done and been. Carlos hadn’t realised he said all of this outloud since Cecil actually gave him a response.

    “Carlos. You’ll never forget about this place. Or me, or anybody or thing. You can always find your way back, if you wanted to leave. You’ve found us once, so I’m sure you could find us again.” Cecil looked up at the stars and sighed. After a few hours of stargazing and cuddling Cecil began to grow tired.

    “Let’s go inside Carlos. It’s getting late.” Cecil said softly and moved to sit up. Carlos did the same. He grabbed the pillows, and Cecil grabbed the blankets as they carefully made their way down the roof and onto the balcony again.

    Once back inside and dressed ready for bed (both just wearing shirts and boxers) Carlos and Cecil cuddled close together under the blankets. Cecil was surprised to find that Carlos really liked to cuddle, but after almost a year of no physical contact what-so-ever, Cecil found he actually wasn’t that surprised anymore. Carlos and Cecil lay on the bed in mostly silence. Cecil nuzzled under Carlos’ jaw and Carlos making more mindless patterns across Cecil’s arm and shoulder.

    Carlos wasn’t sure when Cecil fell asleep, all he knows is that Cecil’s breathing had slowed into a regular rhythm, and the grip around his waist had tightened. The scientist kissed Cecil’s head and took a deep breath that was all Cecil. Carlos noticed that he smelled like different spices, though he couldn’t tell which ones. But there was always that smell that was distinctly Cecil, and Carlos loved it. As Carlos shot a glance at the clock on the nightstand he sighed. It was just past four in the morning. A good time to go to bed given his new adapted sleeping schedule he made because of Cecil. With a soft hum, Carlos had placed one last kiss to Cecil’s head before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you have a wonderful time with your significant other, friends, animals, family, nature, or even this story. And if it's this story then thank you for reading ily.

    Carlos had woken up to find Cecil still in his arms. Though he wasn’t sleeping. His back was turned to Carlos and he was reading the news on his tablet. He had a slightly worried look on his face. Cecil didn’t read anything that was life threatening or that the public absolutely needed to know about- but the public should know about at least some things right? Cecil made a small whine of protest as Carlos took the tablet from Cecil’s hands and set it on the night stand.

    “I told you nothing bad was going to happen.” Carlos hummed and kissed the radio hosts cheek, “Just relax okay? We get to spend the entire day together! I thought you wanted some time off of work.” Carlos pouted slightly and Cecil worried at his lip.

    “I do Carlos, belive me,” He said and turned to face Carlos, “but what if something happens? The lights above Radon Canyon have been changing a lot more than what they should be-” Carlos cut him off with a kiss.

    “You’re starting to sound like me.” He commented before getting out of the bed. Carlos grabbed a hair tie from the drawer of the nightstand and put his hair into a quick and messy bun.

    “I’m gonna make some pancakes, would you like some?” Carlos hummed and looked over at Cecil. Cecil nodded and reached for the tablet again, which Carlos swiftly took before Cecil could grab it.

    “No, just relax. Don’t stress yourself out or even think about going into work.” With that said, Carlos was out of the room and off into the kitchen. Cecil sat in the bed for a while longer before deciding to get up. He went to the kitchen and sat down at the table as he waited for the coffee pot to stop brewing so he could grab a cup. Carlos placed a cup of coffee and the tablet in front of Cecil.

    “You look pretty upset.” Carlos hummed and placed a quick kiss on Cecil’s head, “Why don’t you read _me_ the news? Maybe it will calm your nerves.” Carlos snorted but Cecil smiled and nodded. Cecil took a sip of the coffee and cleared his throat.

  _“At last, we are alone. At last we are, all of us, alone together. At last, every human, alone together, on this earth.”_ Cecil started out like he was actually on the radio.

_“_ _Starting off today, in the world of sports, former Night Vale High School quarterback Michael Sandero had a fantastic freshman season at the University of Michigan. He won the Heisman trophy, and his team made it to the national championship game. Unfortunately, they lost in overtime to…Michigan. It was the first time in college football history that a team had to play against itself in the title game. Down by three points in overtime, Sandero threw a late interception, thus sealing his team’s loss. Sitting dejected on the bench, their heads hung low, and shoulders sagging under the weight of regret, Sandero and his teammates could only watch as the other Sandero and his teammates celebrated their victory over themselves._

_“ And now, traffic. Picture a car. No, you are doing it wrong. Try again. Picture a car. …Really?  That’s what you picture when you picture a car? All right, look…we’ll go with that. I’m not happy about it, but we’ll go with your idea of a car for now. So. Picture that car. And now, picture a road. Are you picturing it? Close your eyes if you have to. If you need to, gently remove your eyes and slip them into your bag. Do you see the car driving on the road? Good. Now, picture a destination. Any destination you want. No, that was incorrect. The correct destination was a clear and placid lake. So, all of you, out there, picture the car. Picture the road. Picture the clear and placid lake. And what I want you to do now is put the car in the lake. It’s very simple. Just imagine the car leaving the road, and now entering the lake. Leaving the road, entering the lake. Great. Are we all picturing the car in the lake? OK. This has been traffic._

_“And now, the Community Calendar: On Monday, the baristas of Night Vale are inviting everyone in town to come to the barista district for the annual Barista Cultural Faire, where they will be performing traditional barista dances like the twice-dip and the mustache snort, and serving traditional barista foods, like lemon poppy seed scones. There will be a showing of barista-themed movies, like Jaws and Jaws 2. And, Nora Jones will make an appearance via a photo of her tacked up on a wall so you can say, ‘Oh, look! That’s Nora Jones!’ while pointing at that photo. Tuesday is a day for trying to find what you’ve lost. Tear through your house, dress in clothes you haven’t worn in years, reenact situations from your childhood, and try to get them to turn out differently. You will get it all back! You will finally have lost nothing! It’s all possible, and it’s all healthy. Wednesday is a secret that has been badly kept. Thursday is a day of remembrance and memorial, dedicated to all the people who will happen to die on that Thursday. The City Council would like us all to take a moment and think about the many, many people who will just happen to die in that particular frame of time, for unrelated reasons, and adding up to no coherent picture of human existence. Please, find the time within your life to mourn those who will, by complete chance, be gone. Unless you turn out to be one of those people. In which case, hey! You’re off the hook on all this tedious grief stuff! Friday is a plan that has been poorly thought through. ‘Saturday is absolutely nothing you should be worried about,’ say hulking, buzzing figures hiding in all of our attics, in a statement that they issued today, thus revealing to us, for the first time, their existence. Sunday is a lie that has been foolishly believed. This has been the Community Calendar.”_

    “How was that Carlos?” By the time Cecil was done reading the news, Carlos had finished making and eating his food, as well as doing dishes. He finished two cups of coffee and refilled Cecil’s cup three times now. Carlos was smiling at Cecil from the other side of the table and hummed.

    “It was great Cecil. Thank you.” Carlos sighed and grabbed one of Cecil’s hands, “You did a very good job.” Cecil smiled and blushed slightly. He wouldn’t ever get used to Carlos’ praises. Carlos kissed his hand and smiled at the light blush Cecil had. He loved seeing the soft pink colour on his cheeks.

    “Well, we have to get dressed and ready to go out. I have something planned for today.” Carlos smiled and stood up. Cecil let out a small sigh and nodded. He wasn’t really one for surprises after what happened with the ‘Strexpet’ incident.

    “Are you sure Carlos? Isn’t a nice relaxing night in something we can do? Again? Like we always do?” Cecil’s voice went into the higher ranges like it usually does when he asks a series of rhetorical questions on air.

    “You’ll like this Cecil. I promise.” Carlos grinned and kissed Cecil’s cheek, “Now, get ready please?” Cecil let out another sigh accompanied with another nod.

\---

    Cecil was told to dress ‘nice’. Carlos’ definition of ‘nice’. He was wearing a casual outfit of a buttoned up shirt, sleeved rolled up to his elbows, slacks that comfortably fit but weren’t too flashy, and his regular neon sneakers, which Carlos was reluctantly letting him wear. Carlos himself, was wearing some rather nice clothing. He was dressed much the same as Cecil, minus the sneakers which were replaced by black bostonian wenhams. Carlos was also sporting his very fancy lab coat.

    “So, where exactly are we going?” Cecil asked and smiled at Carlos. He looked absolutely perfect. His hair, even with the slight gray at his temples, was perfect. As always though.

    “If I told you that wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?” Carlos grinned, and that made Cecil’s heart melt. Carlos leaned in to give Cecil a quick kiss, “Let’s get going then shall we?” Carlos hummed and looked over at the clock. They had about fifteen minutes before they needed to show up to the ‘surprise location’.

    Carlos decided that they should take his Hybrid Coupe since walking or riding a dual seated bicycle wasn’t going to work out for him. Cecil grabbed Carlos’ hand while Carlos drove and Carlos had smiled.

    “Okay Cecil, we’re almost there, so close your eyes okay?” Cecil nodded and closed his eyes, as well as covering them with his free hand. As soon as Carlos pulled into the parking lot he had Cecil uncover and open his eyes, and the expression he got from Cecil was unforgettable. He stared in awe at the sign that diligently hung on the building.

 

_Tourniquet_

 

    “Carlos..” Cecil said softly. “You didn’t.. Why didn’t you tell me? This has got to be a joke.” Cecil mumbled and looked over at Carlos, though he had a wide smile on his face.

    “I wanted this to be a surprise! Since it’s so hard to get reservations and all.. I mean, I think I called about seven months ago?” Carlos laughed softly, “Now come on, let’s go before we lose that table.” Carlos had gotten out of the car by then, and Cecil followed.

    They walked in together and were greeted happily by one of Cecil’s old interns who passed away a few months ago, which greatly concerned Carlos, but he didn’t express his thoughts. After the short meet-up with the intern, they were seated at a small table next to a window. The window though, didn’t show the outside, it only showed what looked like a void in space. It was quite marvelous to look at, actually. Carlos grabbed one of Cecil’s hands and held it, his thumb running over Cecil’s knuckles. A waiter had come to their table after a while, asking for their orders and swiftly leaving after they had placed them. Cecil, ordering a whiskey glazed flat iron steak with a side of grilled potatoes; Carlos ordering broiled lobster tails with garlic and chili butter. He also ordered them a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc wine. Cecil had insisted on not getting the wine, since it would be much too expensive, but Carlos had insured him that it would be okay. It was time for Cecil to be spoiled after all.

    The evening went on casually. Conversation about how each other’s day was, Cecil talking about some broadcast ideas, and things to add to the Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner, Carlos’ experiments, supposedly the usual for them. Cecil had drank two glasses of wine before the food go to the table, Carlos again, not voicing his concerns since Cecil could, most likely, hold his alcohol.

    Dinner went by surprisingly normal. Nothing bleeding too profusely or trying to get off of the plate. Chatting died down slightly, but not completely. After dinner, Carlos had paid for the meal, much to Cecil’s dismay (Cecil paid the tip), and made their way back to the car. Cecil had a harder time walking out to the car. His balance was terribly off  and he was hanging off of Carlos, chuckling and giving him sloppy kisses on his cheek. Carlos had gotten Cecil into the back seat to lie down before he got into the driver’s seat. The drive home was pretty complicated since Cecil couldn’t keep his hands to himself. It was the longest fifteen minutes of Carlos’ life. Carlos had to smack Cecil’s hands away more than thirty times at the least. Eventually though, Cecil must have gotten the hint, or noticed they were pulling to their driveway. Carlos hoped it wasn’t the latter.

    Getting Cecil out of the car was harder than getting him in that’s for sure. He kept pulling on Carlos to support himself, but Carlos (not exactly being the stronger of the two) somehow managed to not fall into the back seat with Cecil. As soon as Cecil was out of the car though, now that was a different story. Cecil was very… touchy to say the least. He kissed Carlos hungrily and albeit very sloppily. Carlos had to push Cecil back so he could at least open the door to the house.

    The radio host was very, _very_ persistent tonight, Carlos had noted. His usual lax and easily flusterable boyfriend was now a very confident and hungry boyfriend. He wasn’t sure which one he liked more.

    “Cecil, not tonight.” Carlos gasped as Cecil attached himself to Carlos’ neck, sucking on a very sensitive spot under his jaw.

    “An’ why not?” Cecil slurred. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol and it made Carlos’ nose scrunch up reflexively, “You _sound_ like you’re havin’ a nice time.” Came the rest of his response, accompanied by another nip to his neck and a trust against Carlos’ hips. This caused Carlos to groan loudly, his hands moving to Cecil’s lower back. Cecil chuckled lowly and kept kissing and (attempting at) marking up Carlos’ neck.

    “Y-You’re drunk Cecil. It’s not right.” Carlos mumbled and was still letting out small gasps. He moved his hands to Cecil’s shoulders to push him back. This caused a slight whine to emit from Cecil’s throat.

   “I _may_ be druk, but I am consneting.” Cecil whined and pouted. Carlos looked at Cecil apologetically.

   “Just because _you are_ doesn’t mean that _I am_.”

    Cecil couldn’t argue with that. He sighed and nodded slowly, leaning his head against Carlos’ shoulder. His face was buried into Carlos’ neck and he let out another soft sigh.

    “Jus’ sleep ‘night then?” Cecil asked softly. Carlos nodded and wrapped his arms around Cecil. They stayed there for a moment, holding each other and just enjoying the company, even though they both had raging boners that were honestly kind of ruining the tender moment of it.

  
    It didn’t take as much effort as it did getting Cecil to undress and get into bed than it had been getting him in and out of the car that night. A shower could come in the morning. They were both way too tired to clean themselves up right now. Cecil had nuzzled up under Carlos’ chin as soon as he got into the bed and Carlos wrapped his arms around the other in a loose grip. A peaceful sleep overcame the both of them, even if one was to wake up with an awful headache in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find all the references used here (in order) using these links!  
> Episode 60: Water Failure - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqxtMB3YKvo  
> Live Show: Condos (transcript) - http://cecilspeaks.tumblr.com/post/76723175716/condos-official-release  
> Episode 55: University of What It Is - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPRjQBdMN8E
> 
> You can also find my Tumblr here, if you'd like to follow me - http://grumpinni.tumblr.com


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry for not posting this when it needed to be!! super busy with school and my theatre club (tbh it's super stressful ugh)

    Cecil woke up to a pounding headache and a wave of nausea. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. The sudden movements and loud noises were enough to wake Carlos. He looked around before hearing Cecil retch into the toilet again. He got out quickly and scrambled to the bathroom. 

    “Cecil are you okay?” He asked softly and stood outside the bathroom door. It wasn’t locked, but it was best to probably give Cecil his space. He received a small whine from the other side of the door which sounded like an “I’m okay.” But following that came another retch and coughing. 

    “Do you want me to come in there?” Carlos had his hand over the door handle, as he leaned against the door. 

    “No.” Cecil said shakily.

    “Want me to get you some medicine? How about some food?” Cecil’s response was another shaky “no”. Carlos stood outside the door for another minute in silence. He was sure Cecil passed out or something, since he wasn’t making much, or, really any noise at all. 

    “I’ll make you some coffee okay?”

    “Okay.” Cecil mumbled quietly. 

    After about an hour or so after his embrace with the toilet bowl, Cecil was actually able to come out and eat. Carlos noticed he showered too, which hopefully helped him with the hangover. Cecil looked more relaxed at least. When he sat at the table, Carlos placed a cup of coffee and his tablet down in front of him. 

    “Feel better?” Carlos hummed and sat down across from him. 

    “Much better.” Cecil nodded, “So what kind of plans do we have scheduled for today, my beautiful Carlos?” 

    “Just a nice day in.” Carlos shrugged, “I was gonna order some Big Rico’s tonight, since we didn’t have any yet. Probably order a movie, pick up some desserts.” Carlos grinned almost wolfishly and Cecil almost choked on his coffee.

    “Uhh..” Words didn’t seem to be working for Cecil right now. “Sounds.. Sounds like a good plan.” Cecil had blushed furiously at that. He couldn’t really stop it when Carlos was being innuendous like this. It always flustered him, and Carlos knew this. 

    “Okay. Just let me know when you’re ready for dinner and I’ll go get everything ready.” Carlos smiled and leaned over the small kitchen table to give him a kiss which Cecil gladly returned. 

\---

    Carlos left around what he believed to be 5:30 even though all the clocks in the house were either before or after that time by just a few minutes. He went to the store and picked up a few things before heading out to Big Rico's and getting the pizza. He noticed on his way to get the pizza, that  the hooded figures were gathered around the station. It was.. Slightly eerie. He would tell Cecil about it later. Probably.  As soon as Carlos got home, Cecil was already curled up in the big comforter on the couch. He grinned widely at Carlos as he set the pizza onto the coffee table.    


    "You look cozy." Carlos snorted and grabbed a slice of pizza, "The movie choices weren't that great tonight. Maybe tomorrow they'll be better next week though so we can watch a movie then." Cecil nodded and grabbed his own slice of pizza.    


    "Do you think that Big Rico's is getting better with their non-wheat or wheat byproduct pizzas? I think they have." Carlos continued. Cecil just nodded again and took a rather large bite from the pizza.    


    "Are you okay Cec?" Carlos asked and looked at Cecil curiously. "You're not saying anything." Cecil just nodded again.    


    "You don't have throat spiders again do you?" Cecil shook his head.    


    "Then will you open your mouth? I wanna make sure you're okay." Carlos was getting curious. He knew Cecil wasn't exactly human, so there was usually something new about his boyfriend that he found out about every few months.    
  
    It took a few minutes for Cecil to actually comply with Carlos. Though when Carlos saw what it was, he wasn't scared. He was intrigued, "Cecil this is amazing." He all but beamed as he ran his thumb over Cecil's top lip to get a better look at the teeth that had somehow sharpened themselves while he was out.    


    "This is amazing.. You're amazing oh my gosh." Carlos was extremely excited about this. He wasn't sure for what reason but he was surely excited. Once his thumb was away from Cecil's lips Cecil had wrapped the blanket tighter around himself with a small smile, "You really like this?" He said softly with a slight blush on creeping onto his cheeks, "Human anomalies?"    


    "Any anomalies really. I am a scientist anyways, we're naturally curious." Carlos grinned and wrapped his arm around Cecil's shoulders. Cecil tensed up slightly and Carlos felt something poke into his side.    


    "Cecil?" Carlos hummed, "Do you have anything else you might.. Want to show me?" Cecil blushed even darker.    


    "I-I don't know if you'll like them.." Cecil mumbled and held the blanket in what seemed like a death grip now. "It's weird."   


    "Cecil, what about this town isn't weird?" Carlos snorted softly into Cecil's hair. "You can show me. I won't be scared or make fun of you, my love, I promise. Besides it can't be as 'weird' as your third eye right?" Carlos smiled fondly down at Cecil. This time it took longer to coax Cecil into letting the blanket go. Carlos was in absolute awe at what Cecil was hiding. He had two more arms under his usual ones, with the same odd hieroglyphic patterns on them. Carlos ran his fingers over the extra appendages and smiled.    


    "Cecil you're so extraordinary." He grinned and looked up at Cecil. "Why would you want to hide these from me? God I love you so much." Carlos grinned and leaned in to kiss Cecil. 

The kiss was anything but soft. It was needy and deep and Carlos wanted nothing more than to just take Cecil's breath away. Which was currently what was happening. Cecil's arms- all his arms- wrapped around Carlos. One pair holding his hips and the other pair on his neck and in his hair. Carlos groaned and broke away from the kiss for air. Cecil's pupils were blown wide, almost hiding all of the colour there. His lips were already getting slightly puffed and red from the abuse Carlos landed on them so swiftly. 

    "Carlos can we please?" Cecil whined almost pitifully and the Latino nodded in response. 

    He wouldn't trust his voice to not crack at this point in time. The smile Cecil had on his face looked like it would split it right in half. Carlos stood up from Cecil's lap as soon as Cecil dropped his appendages. He moved to the bedroom with a little bit of a nervous stomach since it's been a minute since they've had any sort of sexual contact. Both have just been so busy with working and with Cecil's night owl schedule and Carlos' early bird one it was just hard to spend time with each other at all outside of the weekends or random day cancellations.

    Carlos sighed as Cecil sneaked up behind him and started kissing at his neck. Cecil scraped his teeth softly over Carlos’ neck and jaw and this caused the scientist to moan. When Cecil nipped at the spot between Carlos’ jaw and ear, Carlos thought his bones had turned to liquid, which didn’t seem like it was an impossible thing in Night Vale. The scientist let out another moan and leaned his weight against Cecil, who had his hands roaming all over Carlos’ body through his clothes. He had a pair on his hips to keep Carlos from falling, and the other going over his chest and arms. 

    Cecil had ushered Carlos to the bed at some point in time. He wasn’t sure when since he had been a bit spaced out from Cecil leaving marks across his neck. Carlos only noticed when he felt  his head hit the pillows as Cecil began to unbutton his shirt. He watched Cecil’s hands carefully and he’ll try to remember to ask more questions later since he seemed to be pretty dexterous with all of the hands. Cecil had taken off Carlos’ shirt when he was lost in his train of thought and began kissing down from his neck to his stomach which elicited a small gasp from his partner. Once Cecil got to his pants, he was beginning to be an awful tease.  The half-eldritch started to kiss Carlos through his pants causing Carlos to groan. His hand slid its way into Cecil’s hair and he tugged it lightly. 

    “Cecil, please don’t tease.” Carlos whined and this caused a wide grin to spread across Cecil’s face. He quickly started to undo Carlos’ pants and push them down, along with his boxers. Carlos sighed and leaned back against the bed as Cecil started to undress himself. Cecil undressed himself rather quickly, considering he had some extra hands to help him. Carlos only looked up again once Cecil got back onto the bed. 

    “What do you want tonight, Carlos?” Cecil hummed and kissed at the latino’s collar bone. His extra arms were rubbing at Carlos’ thighs while his original ones ran through his hair and over his shoulders. 

    “I just want you.” Carlos whined almost pitifully. “Please.” Cecil smiled and nodded.

    “As you wish, my beautiful scientist.” He hummed and leaned over to the nightstand where the lubricant was. 

    Cecil had poured a little onto his original hands and warmed it up before grasping both of their cocks. This caused a small moan to come from Carlos and Cecil just grinned. His sharp teeth on full display and this caused Carlos to shudder. Cecil had started moving his hand at a slow pace. Despite Cecil’s job as a radio host, he wasn’t that vocal when in bed which surprised Carlos greatly (“I’m not a constant talker, Carlos, that’s just ridiculous.”). 

    Once Cecil had started to speed up his hand, Carlos began to be more vocal. His moans grew louder and his hands started to grip at anything he could to keep himself steady. Carlos’ hips were bucking up against Cecil’s hand causing even more friction. Cecil’s face was hidden in Carlos’ neck and he himself started to thrust his hips into his own hand and against Carlos. The half-eldritch was nipping at Carlos’ neck some more, feeling the vibrations from Carlos’ moans and letting out some small moans himself.  It wasn’t long until Carlos came. Getting seman across his own stomach and on Cecil’s. With a few extra pumps, Cecil came too. He bit harshly on the junction between Carlos’ neck and shoulder, leaving a bright mark of red indented teeth. The bite mark was bleeding, which Cecil could clearly taste as he sucked and kissed at the wound apologetically. As soon as they both calmed down, they helped each other wash up. 

    “I didn’t mean to bite you that hard.” Cecil mumbled softly and Carlos just chuckled softly at him.

    “Don’t worry dear, I don’t really mind it at all.” Carlos hummed softly.

    Once they were both cleaned off both of them climbed back into the bed. Carlos had a bandage on his neck which Cecil nuzzled softly. They snuggled and shared some more kisses before they went to sleep. The night was quiet as the two slept, the moon rising slowly, and creeping over the sky until the very early sun was starting to rise. Meaning their weekend adventure to be continued on later. 


End file.
